


Loyalty

by tacky_tramp



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacky_tramp/pseuds/tacky_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Columbia doesn't approve. Eddie doesn't notice. Frank, unsurprisingly, doesn't care: Incest isn't uncommon on Transsexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosedamask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedamask/gifts).



Columbia doesn't approve. Eddie doesn't notice. Frank, unsurprisingly, doesn't care: Incest isn't uncommon on Transsexual. The provincial Earthlings can't be expected to look past their own narrow mores, even relatively enlightened ones like Frank's groupies. So while he lets it be known that the more ... _intimate_ aspects of Magenta's and Riff Raff's relationship doesn't faze him, he doesn't let on exactly how comfortable he is with it.

Just as he keeps his finest grass for himself, he keeps to himself the particular pleasure of crawling in between the brother and sister in their great gothic bed. Crawling, indeed. He usually ends up on his hands and knees, Magenta spread out smugly before him and Riff Raff behind, bony fingers tangling in his curls and pushing his face down into the wet heat of Magenta's cunt. Grabbed, tugged, split open, left empty, _used_. Delicious. Certainly not something he could allow with Eddie or Columbia. They need his guidance, and they would positively break down in tears at the sight of imperious Dr. Frank N. Furter manipulated like a blow up doll.

So he waits until the castle is quiet, slips out of his clicky-clompy heels, and stalks through the halls for secret delight. He gives himself over for a few hours. Afterwards, with Riff's cock softening against his back and Magenta purring in his ear, he feels like he's home again.

One night, he sighs and winds one of Magenta's soiled stockings through his fingers. "You two," he murmurs, "are so blissfully loyal. Amazing." He closes his eyes and smiles. And misses the sharp look that passes between dear brother and sister.


End file.
